Time Warped
'''Time Warped '''is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates and a tribute to Power Rangers: S.P.D. Synopsis The rangers are time warped to the year 2025 by the Mutant Monster Zeltor. Zachery gets separated from the others and gets himself arrested by Jack Landors, S.P.D Red Ranger. Plot The rangers try to figure out what is the meaning of the message that was sent to them but they are interupted by Zeltor who begins his attack on the city. The rangers rush to scene to do battle with Zeltor and his grunts only to be sucked into a vortex that was created by Zeltor's malfunctioning gun, which carries them to the year 2025. Zachery awakens to find himself lying in a dumpster with no sign of his friends. He later meets Piggy, an alien vagrant/conman, who tells him that he's in the year 2025. Zachery, in amusement, wonders the city of New Tech and soon stumbles upon Jack Landors, S.P.D Red Ranger who arrests him due to mistaken identity. The others awaken to find themselves surrounded by Krybots and Warheads in a train yard. Zachery is soon taken to the S.P.D headquarters where he soon realise the meaning of the message. He then makes an escape only to bump into Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger who engages him into combat. "Doggie" easily overpowers Zachery and takes his morpher away from him before he could morph. Before Doggie can take Zachery in the two are then attacked by Zeltor and Broodwing. Both Doggie and Zachery put up a fight but they are both overpowered and goes into hiding. Meanwhile the others do battle with the Warheads and the Krybots, transforming into the RPM Rangers and then the Galaxy Rangers to defeat them. They meet "Z", S.P.D Yellow Ranger who takes them to their leader. Zachery explains to Doggie that he was sent on a mission by the Phantom Ranger to gain the Earth's Treasure to defeat an evil alien force in which Doggie reacts to and uncuffs Zach, telling him to stay safe. As nightfall sets, GP Red rushes in and destroys the missiles that Zeltor and Broodwing planned to use to destroy the S.P.D Headquarters before reuniting with his crew. Together they transform into the S.P.D Rangers and defeats Zeltar. Broodwing escapes after he enlargens Zeltor. The GP Galleon arrives to the year 2025 using a time wormhole and the rangers form the Galactic Pirate Megazord to stop Zeltor from launching one of the missiles. Cruger tells the rangers that it's time for them to use the S.P.D Keys as they begin to glow. They use the keys and summons the S.P.D powers and the Delta Runner 1. The Runner Zord drives around Zeltor and fires a barrage of lasers at him before returning to the Megazord to form the Galactic Delta Megazord. Both the Megazord and Zeltor engage in an intense high powered gun fight until the Galactic Delta Megazord finishes him off with the GP Full Blast. The next morning the rangers are greeted by the Doggie and S.P.D Red and Yellow who says their goodbyes. The GP Galleon heads into space before the wormhole closes. . Cast *Zachery Jones *Brandon *Camia *Tyler *Kora *Kiko *Anubis "Doggie" Cruger *Jack Landers *Elizabeth "Z" Delgado *Piggy *Zeltor *Broodwing Sentai Counterpart Episode *Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates